


Get A Little Handsy

by Sonamae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: That sexy scene from Cerebral Fishnet Bomb of Soundwave and Jazz on a date.





	Get A Little Handsy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cerebral Fishnet Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515568) by [Sonamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae). 



> -kicks leg out and strikes a pose- You ever been kissed so good you get a mad boner? Well Soundwave sure has.

Soundwave couldn’t help himself as he leaned back against a tree and laughed. He could feel the high grade swimming in his veins, nothing strong enough to impair his systems, but just enough to give him a perfectly content buzz. They’d moved locations hours ago, no longer in sight of the drive in where humans might hear them. Jazz had produced a sheet and projector and was playing movies he’d ‘bought online.’ They’d gone through several already, and Jazz had narrated through them animatedly to the point that Soundwave had gone from puzzled curiosity to outright confused hilarity. As the credits rolled on the latest film, he closed his optics and let his own laughter wash over him.

Next to him, Jazz sat at his side with his hand over Soundwave’s. His touch was warm and comforting in a way Soundwave hadn’t really experienced before. He’d had close contact with Megatron, but their affection had always been platonic in nature.

These touches he’d been getting from Jazz the past several hours had been anything but platonic. In fact several had made him shiver.

“I’m glad you agreed to the date.” Jazz’s voice was low, and Soundwave opened his optics to grin at the mech despite his mask. “And I’m glad Ravage hasn’t clawed my plating off every time I’ve tried to hold your hand.”

Soundwave hummed and checked through his HUD. “Ravage left about two hours ago.” He admitted after reading a few lines of text. “He said he was getting bored, and he wanted me to know he wouldn’t wait up for me. That means he’s going to be in recharge all night.” He shifted his weight to get more comfortable on the blanket Jazz had spread out beneath them.

“Oh, so we’re finally alone?” Jazz meant it as a joke, Soundwave knew that deep in his gut, but something about the way he said it… or maybe the way Soundwave heard it.

“Yes.” Soundwave opened his optics and swallowed, coming face to face with Jazz. His throat felt tight. “We _are_ alone.” A shiver went up his spine.

Jazz smiled, his red optics still glittering in the dim light from the projector and stars above. “So, _theoretically_ , since we’re alone,” his fingers trailed up Soundwave’s hand and over his wrist, then higher to the joints at his elbow, “if we wanted to do something like… I don’t know, kiss? Do you think that would be alright?”

He left the question hanging in the air between them, and Soundwave felt his fans grind to a halt. How was he meant to respond to that? While it was true that he and Jazz were grown mechs, Soundwave had never really… not the way Jazz was suggesting at least. Besides that, there was bound to be a vast difference between kissing Megatron and kissing Jazz.

One was chaste and friendly, a sign of affection meant to be held close to the spark. With Jazz… Soundwave _knew_ it wouldn’t be chaste, could feel it in the heat under his plating, in the flutter of his spark. Just having Jazz this close was already driving him crazy, and it had nothing to do with the high grade.

Instead it had to do with the fact that Soundwave had been given the chance at peace and to reevaluate what he wanted out of life, he could be anything he wanted. His life was new and fresh, every road open to him with endless possibilities for various outcomes.

And also he was horny.

“I have scars.” He didn't know why that was the first thing out of his mouth, but it was. “As long as you don’t say anything about them, I… I wouldn’t say no to a kiss.” Just the one, he couldn’t fall that far down a petro-rabbit hole.

Jazz raised a hand and put the other over his spark. “Scouts honor, I won’t say a word.”

Soundwave snorted. “You aren’t a scout.” He dropped his mask quickly and grabbed Jazz by both arms, hurriedly dragging him in for a kiss before he could get a good look at the mangled mess that was his face. Not that Soundwave was ashamed of his scars, but he’d listened to many a mech who saw them gasp in shock and horror, so he chose not to dwell on others opinions. Or give them the chance to form opinions.

The kiss, which was more an awkward press of lips, lasted a grand total of three seconds before Soundwave pulled back. There hadn’t been any heat or sparks or anything behind the act, but it had also been quick and startled.

Jazz made a confused noise before huffing and crawling into Soundwave’s lap. “That sucked as far as kisses go.” Jazz stated. “So, by order of me, I say it didn’t happen. Our first kiss needs to be better than that, it needs to be passionate and breath taking. You need to go all jelly legged.”

“I’m sitting down.”

“I want to pull away from our first kiss and have forgotten where we are.” Jazz said, his voice determined. “Think you can meet me half way?”

Soundwave flushed. “I… I don’t have enough experience kissing to know if I’m that good at it. I know the theory well enough-”

“My mech, there’s a massive difference between theory and practice.” Jazz smirked. “I think you’ll do fine, just go slow, follow my lips with yours. Don’t push forward unless you want me to push back.”

“Kissing is starting to sound more complicated than it’s worth.” Soundwave muttered. He shivered again when Jazz’s hand lifted, a single finger tracing a scar across his cheek.

“It’s worth it, I promise.” Jazz’s voice was barely a whisper before he licked his lips. “Trust me to guide you through this?”

Taking in a shuddering breath, Soundwave hesitated before nodding. This time he was ready for the kiss, his body melting as Jazz cupped his cheek and leaned forward. Closing his optics, Soundwave felt the soft press of lips to his own, the wet glide making it easier for Jazz to capture his bottom lip. Leaning into the kiss, Soundwave realized he was shaking, one hand searching out Jazz’s quickly before he grasped onto his fingers like a lifeline. True to his word, Jazz guided Soundwave with his own lips, and Soundwave followed, soon losing himself in the gentle touch.

When Jazz pulled back Soundwave eagerly tried to follow, a shaking gasp leaving his lips as they parted. Words evaded him, but he knew what he wanted, and that was to get back to kissing.

“Hold on.” Jazz sounded like he’d run a marathon. Soundwave had to fight the whine that wanted to escape him while Jazz re-positioned himself on Soundwave’s thighs. He dove back into the kiss as soon as he was able, this time with one hand on the back of Soundwave’s neck and the other still holding Soundwave’s hand.

The second round of kissing had a slow glide of tongue against lip, and Soundwave moaned in surprise at the touch. He felt Jazz’s tongue in his mouth, and he made a soft, startled noise before he pulled back.

“What do I do?” Soundwave asked, his voice rattled. He could feel heat building behind his panel and he was trying very hard not to squirm.

Jazz’s breath was hot against his lips. “Move with me, explore with me, find what feels good, exploit it.” His nose brushed against Soundwave’s gently, a smirk on his face.

“Why does kissing sound like war?” Soundwave asked, entirely teasing before his lips were captured once again. When Jazz pulled back Soundwave let out a cry, free hand scrambling to pull him back.

“You’re radiating heat.” Jazz breathed out. “I can feel you between my thighs.” Soundwave whimpered, head falling back to the tree as the hand that had been at the back of his neck trailed down to run slow fingers over his chest. “Is it bad that I want to touch you? To feel just how wet I’m making you from a kiss?” He leaned in, tongue trailing along the cables over Soundwave’s neck. Soundwave arched into the touches, whole body a trembling mess.

His panel popped to the side without much prompting, Soundwave’s mind fogged by lust more than logic. He tugged Jazz’s hand in his and easily positioned it between his thighs, hips arching up. His whole face was flushed, but with his optics closed he didn’t really care. Jazz hummed, mouth closing around one of his throat cables and sucking slowly. Soundwave let out the strangest noise he’d possibly ever heard, his legs trying to rise but captured by Jazz as he sat firmly atop him.

When Jazz pulled back he was humming. “Long time since you’ve done this?” He asked, his fingers sliding through the slick between Soundwave’s folds to rub circles around his valve. He was _coating_ his fingers in the mess Soundwave had made of himself.

Instead of answering, Soundwave gasped and gripped tightly to Jazz’s wrist.

“Easy, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” Jazz said, voice gentle and reassuring. “If you want to stop at any time just push me off or yell at me.” Soundwave grunted. “Yeah, I thought as much.” He shifted on Soundwave’s thighs and re-positioned his hand, thumb finding Soundwave’s node easily while his ring finger pushed just passed the tight mesh of his valve and tested the stretch. “That okay?”

Soundwave’s optics opened behind his visor and sparked at the edges in surprise. He gasped out, chest arched and valve fluttering before clamping down around the tip of Jazz’s finger. His legs twisted, finally freeing themselves enough so he could wrap them around Jazz’s hips. Jazz took to the new position with ease. Now on his knees, Jazz chuckled to himself while he rocked his hand back and forth. The position made it easier for him to rub at Soundwave’s node and slowly ease his finger in bit by bit.

Jazz seemed to be spurred on by every little gasp or whine Soundwave made, the wet noise of his valve as Jazz’s finger slid in and out of him obscene and only making his charge rise higher. Their paint was going to be ruined at this point, but Soundwave honestly didn’t care. All he could really focus on was the way Jazz’s finger was stretching him and the slow kisses pressed to his throat and jaw.

They had _probably_ moved things too fast for a first date, but honestly… who cared at this point? Soundwave didn’t, Jazz didn’t, so oh well.

Another finger pushed in beside the first and Soundwave cried out, hips rocking off the blanket as his legs clanged against Jazz’s.

“I’ve got you.” Jazz whispered. “You don’t have to drag it out, overload any time you want to.” He sat up and pressed a kiss to Soundwave’s bottom lip. “We can do this as many times as you want.” Soundwave threw his head back and screamed, valve clenching hard around Jazz’s fingers before his hand fumbled to press down on Jazz’s thumb. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” He didn’t re-position his hand, but it felt like he did something that made Soundwave’s processor go white with heat.

Jazz’s thumb was now quick and just the right amount of pressure, his lips leaving a wet trail over Soundwave’s cheek. They could both feel the charge building up between them, and Soundwave didn’t have the time to warn Jazz before his overload took him by surprise. His whole body tensed as he cried out in shock and scrambled to grab onto any part of Jazz he could reach. Little crackles of energy trailed across his plating while Jazz planted kiss after kiss across his chest and throat. When the pleasure got to be too much Soundwave weakly pushed at Jazz’s wrist.

He slowly pulled his hand back, fingers coated in lubricant as they left Soundwave’s valve. Jazz sat up again, kissing Soundwave slowly this time while his body relaxed into his overload. Soundwave moaned and kissed him back, still trembling with the aftershocks. When they parted, Soundwave reached for Jazz’s hip.

“How do you want to...?” Soundwave didn’t entirely know how to finish that, but he knew he wanted Jazz to overload just as hard as he had. Jazz simply hummed and nuzzled his nose against Soundwave’s, who laughed.

“Can I ride your spike?” Jazz asked. “I’m really liking the view from here, you’re pretty hot.” Soundwave laughed and wrapped both his arms around Jazz’s shoulders.

“Sure, I just have to unlock it. I… I don’t use it that often.” He admitted.

“Oh man, I’m going to change that.” Jazz said, a grin full of eagerness on his face. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”


End file.
